FROZEN
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Sabrina's adoptive sister, Lucy, is next in line for the crown. But she hides a dark secret. Can she control her powers, or will she harm all of Ninjago? Rated K because it's just Frozen with my Ninjago OCs. With a few twists, of course ;)
1. The Accident

Sabrina didn't like being ignored. Especially by her most favourite person in the entire world. She bounced on Lucy's bed. "Luuuuuuuucy!" Sabrina nagged, rocking her adopted sister back and forth. "Wake uuuuuuuup!"

"How 'bout you just go back to sleeeeeeep?" Lucy asked groggily, as she was still half asleep. She didn't understand how Sabrina could wake up at five in the morning and want to play.

Sabrina flopped onto Lucy. "I can't! Sleep is for wimps!"

"That is not true!" Lucy retorted, sitting up to glare at her younger sister.

"Maybe not, but I got you up," Sabrina replied, her eyes twinkling mischieviously. Lucy groaned. She couldn't believe she fell for that! She shoved the younger girl off of the bed, and buried herself under the covers once again.

Sabrina sat on the floor, pondering ways to get her older sister to wake up. Sabrina loved Lucy. Lucy was adopted by the King and Queen when they found her on the streets. She and Sabrina were so close in age, that they had a wonderful relationship. Lucy was only a year older than Sabrina, making her next in line to be queen, even if she wasn't blood-related to their parents.

Suddenly, Sabrina had an idea. You could practically _see_ the lightbulb above her head. She clambered back up to Lucy's side. "Hey Lu? Wanna build a snowpanda?" Lucy's eyes popped open and a smile spread across her face.

The two girls darted downstairs, trying to be quiet, but it was difficult for energetic Sabrina. She kept giggling and saying, "Come on!" despite Lucy shushing her. Finally, upon reaching the ballroom and shutting the door, Sabrina could talk normally. "Do the magic!" She begged, looking at the older girl.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the younger girl's enthusiasm and waved her hands together. Snowflakes appeared suddenly and danced between her palms, forming a snowball. Lucy threw the snowball high into the air, causing snow burst out and flurry around the room. Sabrina danced around, catching flakes in her palms and mouth. Lucy chuckled at the younger girl and decided to show off a bit.

"Watch this, Sabs!" Lucy cried, and stomped her foot on the floor. A layer of ice suddenly coats the floor in an instant, creating their own ice rink. Sabrina slips across the floor, giggling adorably. Lucy smiled and they began to play together.

First, they built a snowpanda, which was exactly what the name states; a panda made of snow. The reason for a panda instead of a man, was Lucy's unhealthy obsession of the beasts. Lucy got behind the panda and began moving it's little arms and talking in a goofily high-pitched voice. "Hi! I'm Mailee and I like warm hugs!"

Sabrina giggled and hugged the snowpanda. "I love you Mailee~!" Sabrina eventually got tired of the snowpanda and ran off to play around in the snow. Lucy watched the girl absentmindedly until she heard Sabrina yell, "Catch me!"

Lucy snapped back to earth and created a mound of snow beneath the girl's feet. She had been caught off guard and was now panicking. Sabrina, being the fearless little girl she was, just kept hopping. Lucy was having trouble keeping up, but couldn't let her sister fall. "Sabrina! Sabs, wait!" Lucy pleaded, the snow mounds she made continuously getting higher, and Sabrina getting in more and more danger of falling.

Sabrina just kept going, yelling, "Whee~!" and not acknowledging the danger she was in. Suddenly Lucy, who was desperately trying to keep her sister safe, slipped as she shot a blast of snow. It hit Sabrina in the head and the young girl crumpled to the snow below.

"SABRINA!" Lucy screamed, running up to her sister and hugging her tightly. She noticed that a streak of Sabrina's hair had turned white, which would've looked totally cute if it hadn't been all Lucy's fault. She started crying and yelling for her parents. The walls began to ice over, due to Lucy's fearfulness.

Their parents burst through the frozen over door and grabbed up their daughters. The Queen, who held their real daughter tightly, whispered, "She's ice cold . . . Lucy, what did you do?"

Lucy shook her head fearfully. "I-I didn't mean to! She kept jumping and I slipped and-"

"That's enough! We have to go. Now," the King ordered.

* * *

**Do you like it? It's what everyone's been doing recently; A Ninjago/Frozen crossover. Except, instead of making Zane or Kai as Elsa, I made it my OCs! I know that Lucy is ninja of WATER, not ice, but I felt like doing this and it's really fun so far! Sabrina and Lucy will definitely add some colour to the movie ;) Hugs, Moon**


	2. Cursed by Jack Frost

Lucy looked around in awe. All the rocks were coming alive! It was kind of scary for the young girl and she hugged her father's leg tightly. She hadn't meant to hurt Sabrina, honest!

"Your majesty," the center troll bowed. He wore a strange hat, had a long beard and poured himself a cup of tea before speaking again. "Born with the powers or cursed?" He leaned forwards. "If cursed, I'd say Jack Frost. That darn guardian . . ."

"I do not know, as she was adopted. But I suspect born," the king replied, looking truly offended. "If she was cursed by Jack Frost, I'll have you arrested, Wu!"

The troll took a sip of tea, then said, "Well, by the looks of her-" he began pulling at Lucy's hair, face and dress "-she was born with her powers. Strange, seeing as she's got potential to be the ninja of water . . ."

"What?!" The queen asked, staring at the old troll.

"What?!" Wu asked, then quickly said, "Let me see the other girl." The queen passed him Sabrina. He looked at her hair, especially the white streak. "You're lucky it wasn't the heart. The head is easily persuaded . . . I recommend we remove ALL magic, meaning even the memories. But, I'll leave the fun."

Wu pulled out a glowing blue energy from Sabrina's head. Lucy could see her sister's memories floating right above her. Wu changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He put the ordinary memories back in Sabrina's head and a smile crosses the little girl's face, as if she had just had an amazing dream.

"She's not gonna remember I have magic?" Lucy asked, looking at the troll man, who was drinking more tea.

Wu put down his teacup and said, "Lucy, my dear girl, it is for the best. And important plot reasons." Lucy didn't understand the last part, but knew that the troll was much wiser and older than herself. Much, much older. Like, a grandpa old.

After their meeting with the trolls, Lucy and Sabrina's lives changed dramatically. Lucy was moved to another room so Sabrina would never know she had powers. The gates were closed and the staff was reduced. Neither girl was allowed to leave the castle. Especially not Lucy.

But Sabrina had a plan. She could remember that Lucy loved building snowpandas. It was time to get out the snow pants and mittens!

Sabrina rapped on Lucy's door. "Lucy?

Do you want to build a snowpanda?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowpanda?

It doesn't have to be a snowpanda!"

"Go away, Sabrina!" Lucy shouted, from the other side of the door.

"Okay, bye . . ." Sabrina sulked away.

* * *

**Ahaha, cursed by Jack Frost . . . Important plot reasons . . . I love adding things like that . . . **

**So, do you like it? If so, please review! Tell what you like and what needs improvement! But no being mean :( I take constructive criticism, not flames. Hugs, Moon**


	3. Please Build a Snowpanda?

"How will I stop it?!" Lucy asked, looking at her parents fearfully. Her father handed her a pair of gloves. "What?! I thought I was supposed to stop my powers, not go play outside!"

"Lucy, listen to us," her mother said, holding Lucy's shaking hands in her own. "These gloves will help contain your powers. If this works, you might be able to see your sister again. Promise that you'll try your best?"

Lucy sighed, looking at the gray gloves. The red embellishment would've made it a bit more bearable, if she were a girly girl. But she hated girly things! She was _not_ a pretty princess! Okay, well, technically she was, but not really!

But looking at her parents solemn faces, she couldn't say no. "Alright, I'll try my best," Lucy whispered, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show," her father repeated, smiling wearily. Lucy nodded in agreement. Soon enough, she would be able to build a snowpanda with Sabs.

But the gloves didn't work quite as planned.

Sabrina ran up to Lucy's door. Knocking, she broke into song. "Lucy?

Do you want to build a snowpanda?

Or ride our bikes around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls!"

Sabrina pointed to a picture of a samurai surrounded by serpentine. "Hang in there, Nya!"

"It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by . . ." The young princess began clicking her tongue in time with the grandfather clock. Then she sighed. Her sister wasn't ever going to come out, was she?

Lucy paced around her room. The entire wall was now frozen. She couldn't keep this up! "It's too strong . . . Don't touch me!" She pushed her father away when he tried to hug her. At her parents' shocked and frightened expressions, she quickly added, "I-I don't want to hurt you . . ."

She had no idea what to do. Nothing worked. And to think, one day she was going to be queen. Thank goodness that day wasn't coming anytime soon . . .

"You don't need to do this." Lucy had no idea those were the last words she would be saying to her parents. Not, 'I love you', not 'I'll miss you', just 'you don't need to do this.'

They were going to the Kingdom of Arendelle, to find a cure for Lucy's powers. "Lucy, we're doing this because we love you," the king said, reaching for a hug. Lucy didn't return the hug, she just turned away and went back to her room.

She didn't even turn to see the heartbroken looks on her parents faces.

But when the news came that both of her parents were dead, Lucy wished she could turn back time. Hug them, say how much she loved them, thank them for taking her in, beg them not to leave. But she couldn't. Now it was just her and Sabrina, and they couldn't even hang out.

Sabrina had been alone at the funeral. The black-clad girl stood in front of Lucy's door, hesitating to knock. _Knock, _she told herself. _Just knock. Or do you know how to knock?_

_I do too know how to knock! _She retorted to herself, then knocked. "Lucy?

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowpanda . . .?" Sabrina curled up against the door and sobbed.

Unbeknownst to her, Lucy was doing the same thing.

* * *

**Aww, sad stuff! :(**

**I'm having fun writing this though! :) Sabs and Lu are so fun. They make a better Elsa and Anna than I thought! And, haha, 'Hang in there, Nya!'**

**Hugs, Moon**


End file.
